Awakening Feelings
by PenPusher4
Summary: SPOILER WARNING ! If you haven t read Inkspell by now, be careful !...What would happen when Mo had died at the beginning,when Resa would be there alone now and when Capricorn would be alive again in the Inkworld ?...CapricornResa later..RR !
1. Awaking

Disclaimer : I neither own Inkheart nor Inkspell

_Chapter 1 : Awaking_

* * *

Meggie sat alone on the bed in her room, and stared on a piece of paper in her hands.

This shred, that should change everything…

_Impossible._

_It was forbidden; and she knew it._

_But nonetheless she couldn´t resist._

"After all, they´re just the words of my mother, and not Fenoglio´s. So what damage could a simple renarration cause ?"

Again and again she had allied herself with those words, while she had plotted.

Carefully she searched for words in the text, that had been newly inweaved.

They seemed like parasites, misfits, enqueued in this sea out of letters, that were standing just like this in the original edition of inkheart.

_Inkheart…_

_With this it had all begun.._

…_and finally ended._

Her mother was here again, though mute but apart from it in a good state, and they had got rid of all the disagreeableness.

Everything had turned back to normal.

_Almost everything…_

From the time on, Resa had told her everything about the inkworld, her curiosity and her longing had been awaked :

_I wonder, what it would be like, to be really there,_

_To be with everyone from the book ?_

_What it would be like, to graze through the wayless forest, and to explore the castle of the Bacon Prince…?_

But no, it was prohibited for her.

Mo was simply too worried, that something there, in the other world, could happen to her.

…and so her plan had been formed :

She would bring the inkworld to herself.

Meggie doubted, that the downwritten words of her mother would be mighty enough, to get her into a plight.

The only she wanted, was to hear, ..to smell..-and maybe for a little tiny moment to see something from this strange world- she added quietly in her mind.

So she concentrated with all her might, as she finally read Resa´s words out loud :

_You have to imagine the inkworld as a mix between of our world and the one, of one of the fairy tale books you own._

_The world around you is filled with life, even the deepest angels of the wayless forest, if you just look close enough._

When she just closed her eyes for a short moment, she were almost able to recognise the huge trees of the forest, to inhale the strange air, and to hear all the fairies around her, how they laughed and chirped…

_And can you still recall what Mo once told you about the middle age ?_

_The people there live just like that._

_There are pawns, mountebanks, knights, princes…I guess it´s not necessary to enumerate the rest, since you know of it all too well._

_Just in one thing they have the pull of us :_

_M a g i c_

_You´ve read right, Meggie, Magic._

_Or at least it borders on it…_

_If you just could have seen, what feats the driving people are capable of.._

_But be not blinded by it :_

_At the first sight this world may be good, but inside of it evil is lurking…_

_Just think of the men Capricorn had commanded, the arsonists, who-_

Suddenly the smell of the other world vanished, and the fluttering of the wings of the fairies died.

It seemed, as if all the noises had been robbed abruptly out of her room...

And all of sudden He was standing there.

A somewhat bully, tall man in red arsonist garb, with a dagger, easy to be seen at his belt, had suddenly appeared in her room.

_Oh god,…_

_Just what have I done ! _

_I never ever even had imagined, that something like this could happen !_

He seemed visibly confused, and she hoped imploringly, that he would stay in this unharming mood for awhile.

She tried to behave as inconspicuously as possible, and quietly creeped next to her bed..as finally Mo entered the room, apparently to check if she was alright.

Before the arsonist could even begin to let his hand wander to his knife, Mo had already beat him unconscious with a baseball bat.

As if in trance, he ran away, just to return with a robe in the next moment, he got from the work shop.Instantly he began to tie the intruder with it.

Visible exhausted he raised, and noticed Meggie, who has creeped from next to the bed onto it again, and who had seen everything he had done.

"Meggie,…what do you want to say for your defence, before I give you a book ban to safe us all from greater damage ?"

"I just thought, that at least one time the words would be safe…"

"Meggie darling…as much as I hate it to tell you this, but :..for us, the words will never be safe.."

And never she should know, what happened because of what she had done…..

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_---

S_ilence……………Darkness……………_

………………………………………

_Peace………………………………_

_Noises…?_

Somewhat terrified he opened his eyes, and examined the surroundings of the world, that was his home.

* * *

Note: I know..I should have posted this under the topic "Inkspell"...but since this topic doesn´t exist yet, I weren´t able to do so, so sue me XD

Note 2: Hope you enjoyed ! Don´t forget to review !


	2. The nightmare begins

Disclaimer: I neither own Inkheart nor Inkspell

Note: I know, I know. It´s a bit hard to understand why Meggie´s parents, the Magpie and Basta are in the Inkworld all of sudden, without me mentioning it first.

But trust me, it´s pretty easy to understand :

Orpheus´s visit and that he read them in the book happened between chapter 1 and 2.

With that I´m staying at the facts that are written down (the only thing I let out, is, that Meggie reads herself and Farid in)

_Chapter 2 : The nightmare begins_

* * *

Warmth…

This was the first she felt...

And lutes...

In the distance she was able to hear noises that sounded slightly strange to her.

The flutter of little wings and the whisper of invisible voices lay in the air; even the air had wrapped itself in a new scent.

And still the solution to this mystery shouldn't be so hard as expected, as she opened her eyes and studied her surroundings.

She was there.

Really there again.

...In the Inkworld.

_Oh no... _

_The stranger hasn't lied..._

_He really can do it._

But before Resa could think any further about it, she was sudden taken back in reality.

Next to her stood Mo, not less surprised.

Maybe a little more than she was, considering that this was his first visit in this world that was normally well hidden between the covers of a book.

As she heard the speed of his heartbeat, she knew that this couldn't be just because of the excitement.

As soon as she saw the shotgun in Mortola´s claw-like hands, she knew the reason.

In a cruel slow-motion Resa had to see, how the man she loved and with whom she had been happily married to for so long, was pierced by a bullet right in front of her eyes.

The merciless iron bullet found its way to Mo's heart.

Mo's eyes widened for just a second, to close peacefully after that.

"It hit the bull's eye!" Resa heard Mortola shriek out happily in the background.

"Too bad...now I haven't the chance to try out my new knife on the wizard," Basta pouted next to Mortola.

But where he was next to Mortola, Resa was unable to tell.

Her whole was just concentrated on one spot.

Mo

Partly hysterical, she clung on to his arm, but she wasn't able to hold his weight.

Silent and like a stone he hit the mossy ground.

The scream that escaped her throat could have been heard over miles, had not the forest, with all its own noises, swallowed it.

"NOOO!"

"Mo! Please ... wake up!" She sobbed at last, as she had pressed her head on his chest, seemingly in the attempt to save him from invisible dangers.

_It's senseless..._

_The white women won't come..._

_He is long gone…._

A voice in her head whispered to her.

_Give it a rest..._

_You can't do anything for him anymore..._

_You have to think about your future now..._

"No! No, I don't want to! Mo – don't leave me," she pleaded, as the tears ran in streams down her face.

"Now just look at our former mute pigeon! All of sudden it sputters out of her like a waterfall, and she even talks to herself... crazy…just like the rest of her family."

She stated satisfied.

As Basta opened his mouth, Mortola interrupted him.

"Don't even think about it. She doesn't deserve it to be a maid, not even yours," she added snidely.

"And so she will stay here, with her wizard husband. When she's lucky, wolves and nightmares will soon be her company," a sadistic smile curled on Mortola's face. "Come on, we have more important things to do!"

Defiant and unwillingly, he followed her.

* * *

Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter : ) Review !

Note 2 to InuSessyYaoiGirl : Just for your info...the arsenist in chapter 1 ISN´T Capricorn but just a nameless minion. Tip: Capricorn IS in Ch.1, wonder where, huh? And is he just your fave chara in Inkheart or in general ?


End file.
